


Полиаморные мартовские драбблы

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Fluff, Hallucinations, Multi, Redemption, Self-Harm, Slurs, Threesome - F/M/M, of the psychosis kind
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: sithgem написала серию драбблов про Амона, Акиру и Сейдо в марте, поэтому они и оказались мартовскими.





	1. Призрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Multiamory March Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759274) by [sithgem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem). 



Ей не нужно было читать карточки от их семей. Или посещать их могилы. Или смотреть на единственное удачное фото, оставшееся от той ночи в баре, где они смеялись и пили до потери сознания. Тень сожаления следовала за ней с того самого момента, как ей сказали, что они пропали.

В большинстве случаев она не противилась этому. В большинстве она работала или сражалась с толпами гулей ради того, чтобы потом отдаться воспоминаниям. Ради нескольких мгновений затишья, когда она могла побыть с ее мальчиками. Друзьями — определенно. Возможно, любимыми. Но ее мальчиками.

С воспоминаниями так бывает — ты можешь попытаться затолкать их подальше. Можешь отвлечься, чтобы не подпускать их близко. Можешь обманывать себя, пока сама не поверишь в эту ложь. Это путь, о котором Акира знала всегда: она скрывала свои чувства до тех пор, пока сама не поверила, что была такой холодной, как все думали. Возможно, она и была. Холодной, с мимолетными вспышками тепла, вызывающими бурю. Возможно, так и было.

И, глядя на внешний мир, взяв в одну руку бокал и поправляя униформу другой, она чувствовала, что они рядом с ней. Воспоминания о мальчиках, которых она любила. Ее мальчиках.

Может быть, однажды она увидит их снова и, может быть, больше, чем на мгновение. Часть ее надеялась, что нет. Она не хотела представлять, как клинок рассекает их черепа. Но, возможно, она снова увидит их. Увидит своих мальчиков такими, какими она их помнит.

Приятно думать так. Но Акира знала другое — так или иначе они все еще оставались призраками.


	2. Ласковые имена

— Нет, — сказал Сейдо, пряча улыбку.

— Да ладно, тебе же нравится, — поддразнил его Амон. Сейдо сложил руки на груди и забился в угол дивана.

— Я отказываюсь, — проворчал он снова. — Это глупо и по–детски.

Акира ухмыльнулась ему с другой стороны дивана.

— Солнышко — это глупо и по-детски? — спросила она.

— Да! Нет. Я имею в виду… Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Ладно тебе, солнышко, — Акира нырнула за спину Амона, ее рука скользнула вокруг его талии. Сейдо издал сдавленный смешок, отчаянно цепляясь за подлокотник.

— Хватит, Мадо! — он слабо оттолкнул ее руку, лишь отчасти пытаясь вырваться.

— Я думаю, ты заходишь слишком далеко, булочка, — Амон улыбнулся.

— Вот только ты не начинай! — угрожающе бросил ему Сейдо, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть раздраженным. Акира обернулась к Амону и подарила ему целомудренный поцелуй.

— Ну хоть немного, лапушка!

— Хватит!

— Пора уложить нашего маленького медвежонка.

— Ну это уже обидно. Меня лично это обижает.

— Наверное, нам стоит избавить его от страданий, пирожочек.

— Ты злая.

Амон рассмеялся и притянул Сейдо в свои объятия, Акира взяла его за руку.

— Если тебе в самом деле не нравится, мы остановимся, — сказал Амон.

Сейдо состроил лучшее раздраженное лицо, на которое был способен, хотя на самом деле не чувствовал ничего такого — просто едва сдерживал смех от необычной выходки его партнеров. Он не часто видел эту их сторону, но она ему нравилась. Даже если они перегибали палку в своих насмешках.

–… я позволю тебе продолжить. Я думаю.

— Ты все еще думаешь, сладкий кексик…– промурлыкала Акира.

— Послушай… детка… я сказал, что некоторые прозвища были ничего. «Сладкий кексик» к ним не относится.

Амон рассмеялся, подражая тому, как Сейдо сказал «детка», и откинулся на спинку дивана. Сейдо хмыкнул и прислонился к его плечу, глядя на небо за окном.


	3. Голос

_Хи-хи_  
  
Нет.  
  
**Хи-хи-хи.**  
  
Не сейчас.  
  
_Что случилось, Такизава? Не хочешь слышать нас?_  
  
Вы не настоящие.  
  
_Такие же настоящие, как и ты._  
  
Хватит.  
  
**Ну же, солнышко. Не надо расстраиваться.**  
  
Заткнись.  
  
_О-о-о-о! Отброс заговорил с нами! Такой храбрый малыш, правда?_  
  
ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ!  
  
**Или что? Мы же не настоящие, так ведь? Что ты сделаешь?**  
  
ОСТАВЬТЕ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ!  
**  
**Сумасшедший второсортный гуль вроде тебя не заслуживает этого, не так ли?  
  
Я в своем уме.  
  
_Не надейся._  
  
Я убью тебя.  
  
_Попробуй, больной сукин сын._  
  
Убирайтесь из моей головы.  
  
**Заставь нас.**  
  
Убирайтесь из моей головы.  
  
_Ты так жалок, Такизава._  
  
УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ!  
  
**_Неудивительно, что так легко было заставить тебя думать, что мы любили тебя._**  
  
УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ!


	4. Воспоминания

Шикорае наклонил голову.

— Молчишь, — заметил он. — Грустно?

Сейдо засмеялся.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Думаю.

— О чем? — Шикорае подпрыгнул чуть ближе. — Скажи.

Сейдо засмеялся снова.

— Что тут рассказывать? — спросил он, откидываясь назад на своем насесте на краю. — Просто кое-что из моей старой жизни. Ты не захочешь слушать о том, как я был слаб.

Шикорае казался шокированным.

— Слаб? — спросил он.

— Однажды, — проворчал Сейдо. — Я не поклонник того меня.

— Скажи, скажи, — Шикорае продолжал ныть. Сейдо глубоко вздохнул.

— Не то чтобы это хотелось рассказать кому-то, — пробормотал он и повернулся к Шикорае, устраиваясь удобнее на парапете. — Хорошо. Но больше никаких разговоров о прошлом, пойдет?

Казалось, Шикорае вполне подходило это. Сейдо хмыкнул.

Шикорае в каком-то смысле напоминал ему собаку. Он, без сомнения, был верным. И находился в одной лодке с ним, пока Сейдо был не в себе. Было приятно иметь кого-то рядом. Друга, Сейдо полагал, это было подходящее слово. Два гуля, ставшие друзьями… Где-то в этом была ирония, но теперь Сейдо не мог ее найти.

«… Откуда же мне начать, » — подумал Сейдо. — «Сложно, сложно…» — Он взглянул на Шикорае.

Тот руками изобразил символ сердца, наклоняя голову. Сейдо сразу понял, о чем он спрашивает.

— Любовь? — поинтересовался он вслух. Шикорае кивнул. Сейдо неистово захихикал. — Любовь?! — Он зашелся от хохота. — Ты спрашиваешь, _любил_ ли я кого-нибудь?! Шикорае, этого не может быть.

Шикорае не смеялся. Он терпеливо ждал ответа, и Сейдо успокоился.

— Никто меня не любил, — ответил он. — Если кто-то и любил, они мертвы или имеют около сотни веских причин ненавидеть меня.

Шикорае, казалось, был разочарован. Не тем, что не получил ответа, которого хотел, а тем, что это было не то, чего он ждал. Было же…

— Мадо, — сказал он просто. Сейдо замер.

— Откуда ты?..

— И Амон, — продолжил Шикорае. Сейдо вскочил на ноги.

— Что ты… — он зарычал, — как… почему… когда ты…

— Говоришь, — сказал Шикорае просто. Сейдо прищурился. — Ты так много говоришь, ты не знаешь, что говоришь. Ты много говоришь о них.

Сейдо остановился и снова сел.

–…Правда? — спросил он. Шикорае кивнул.

Сейдо прикусил язык, и маленький кусочек отвалился. Сейдо проглотил его. Он ел свои пальцы, когда его мысли выходили из-под контроля, поэтому знал, как отвратителен на вкус, но это не имело значения. Кончик языка все равно отрос за секунду.

–… Я любил их, — сказал он. — Думаю, что любил. Они вроде бы тоже говорили, что любили меня. Может быть. Я не помню. — Шикорае издал звук, который звучал немного по-кошачьи, и подтолкнул его продолжать. –… Я не хочу говорить об этом. Мадо это никогда не нравилось, я знаю. Она беспокоилась только потому, что _он_ был там… и Кано убил его несколько лет назад. Неудачный эксперимент. Ты знаешь, что случилось, верно?

Шикорае кивнул.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он.

— Я в порядке, — Сейдо выдохнул и проворчал, поднимаясь, — я голоден.

— Я тоже, — Шикорае вскочил на парапет. — Куда?

— Без разницы, — Сейдо зарычал. –… Шикорае?

— Да, да?

— Пообещай мне кое-что, — Шикорае поднял большой палец вверх в знак согласия. — Если я когда-нибудь снова упомяну этих двоих и кто-то будет рядом, сделай нам обоим одолжение — заткни меня.


	5. 5. Прикосновения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: В моем хедканоне после своего освобождения Сейдо не любит, когда его касаются. Вот что из этого получилось.

Сейдо не нравилось, когда к нему прикасались. Руки начинали чесаться, его тело и горло будто сковывало и тянуло вниз. Даже при случайном прикосновении к открытой коже он ощущал, как зубы и гвозди впиваются в его тело. Становилось жарко и непривычно, все тело горело, пока он не отстранялся.  
  
Всем в CCG после его реабилитации сообщили об этой особенности. Не то чтобы они хотели первым делом потрогать его — несмотря ни на что они уважали его больше из страха, чем из-за чего-то еще. Хотя Сейдо пришлось признать, что у них были основания.  
  
Из этого его личного правила было только два исключения: Мадо Акира и Амон Котаро.  
Правило контакта кожи с кожей все еще действовало здесь, но в меньшей степени. Они могли дотронуться до него через одежду и коснуться его волос, лучше в перчатках. Сейдо мог вынести такое, если это делали они.  
  
Амон технически не должен был находиться рядом с ними, и они никогда не встречались до глубокой ночи, когда он пробирался в квартиру Акиры, чтобы побыть вместе с ними. Его появление в первый раз было… неожиданным, мягко говоря. По понятным причинам никому из них не сообщили, что он все еще жив, но с тех пор, как шок от встречи прошел, они пытались вернуться к нормальной жизни. Настолько нормальной, насколько позволяли обстоятельства.  
  
Однажды ночью Сейдо сидел на подлокотнике дивана — привычка, от которой он отказывался избавляться, к тому же Акира считала довольно милым то, что он смотрел телевизор вместе с ней.  
  
— Он придет сегодня вечером? — пробормотал Сейдо. Акира задумалась.  
  
— Надеюсь, — ответила она, — его не было уже несколько дней.  
  
Сейдо поправил свое сиденье и начал кусать пальцы.  
  
— Не надо, — Акира потянулась, чтобы схватить его за руку, но остановилась. — Это не… — она вздохнула, — нехорошо. Для тебя. Делать так.  
  
— Знаю, — проворчал Сейдо. Он вынул пальцы изо рта и запрыгнул на диван.  
  
_Тук тук тук._  
  
Сейдо соскочил с дивана и приземлился на пол, едва сохраняя равновесие.  
  
— Что это?! — Акира поднялась. — Ты слышал это?! — Сейдо обернулся. Глаза Акиры были широко распахнуты. Она прошла вместе с ним через дверь спальни и выглянула в окно.  
Амон откинул плащ, скрывающий лицо, и помахал рукой, слегка улыбнувшись. Акира подбежала и открыла окно, позволяя ему забраться внутрь. Она привлекла его в свои объятия и поцеловала.  
  
— Ты в безопасности, — выдохнула она ему в грудь. Амон провел рукой по ее волосам и едва слышно рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, — пробормотал он и взглянул на Сейдо, который по-прежнему маячил в дверном проеме. И хотя Сейдо не смотрел на него, Амон мог бы сказать, что он счастлив.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришел сюда, — сказал Сейдо. Амон осторожно отстранил Акиру и, натянув рукава рубашки на ладони, взял руки Сейдо в свои.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — выдохнул он. — Как твои дела?  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Сейдо. — Теперь лучше, когда ты здесь. — Амон осторожно погладил его по голове. Сейдо прерывисто вздохнул, а после расслабился.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — спросил Амон.  
  
— Все хорошо, все хорошо, все хорошо, — прошептал Сейдо. Он помолчал. –… я скучал по тебе.  
  
— Я скучал по вас двоих, — погладил его волосы Амон.  
  
Акира взглянула на своих мальчиков с едва заметной улыбкой:  
  
— Развлекаетесь?  
  
Они посмотрели на нее, засмеялись и отпустили друг друга. Акира села на кровать и ласково погладила ее, приглашая их присоединиться. Как только они это сделали, она наклонилась к прикроватной тумбочке и достала перчатки, глядя на Сейдо.  
  
— Можно?  
  
Сейдо согласно кивнул, и Акира взяла его за руку. Она радостно вздохнула, и он улыбнулся. Амон наклонился, поцеловал Акиру в щеку и нежно погладил Сейдо по плечу. Тот ахнул, а затем отдался своим ощущениям, Амон в ответ пробормотал что-то.  
  
Они сидели так всю ночь, плавая в тишине и держась друг за друга, и молча тревожились о том, что настанет день, когда у них больше не будет таких моментов.


End file.
